


Ce qui reste

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Fandom Manga/Anime Divers [4]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, past Haruhi/Tamaki - Freeform, plein d'espoir
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-14
Updated: 2006-10-14
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Quelques années, et quelques erreurs plus tard.





	Ce qui reste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookyronny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyronny/gifts).



> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois dans un fil Livejournal avant d’être mise sur Fanfiction.net en 2006.
> 
> Les corrections éventuelles qui y ont été apportées tiennent de la forme, le fond n’a pas été touché. La version originale est toujours disponible sur Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Note Originale :  
>  _Note : Autre instantafic écrite également pour spookyronny, une nuit à deux heures et demi du matin, en plein pouillage du lj de shinrin_namida._

« Bonsoir, Tamaki. »

Un petit sursaut et le blond se retourne, un sourire lumineux et faux sur les lèvres. Kyouya lui donne des points pour les yeux brillants, lui en retire pour les cernes que l'on peut apercevoir si on regarde bien.

 « Kyouya ! »

Même la voix est enthousiaste et Kyouya pourrait presque croire que Tamaki est heureux de le voir, pour de vrai, mais il n'a jamais été du genre à se mentir.

Non, il est injuste. Tamaki est probablement, sûrement, sincèrement heureux de le voir. Mais Kyouya sait lire entre les lignes et les sourires, et son ami le sait.

Kyouya sent une colère familière monter en lui, il a envie de dire : « Je t’avais prévenu », mais ce ne serait pas vrai. Envie de dire : « Je l'ai toujours su », et ça le serait mais n'apporterait rien. D'autant que c'était vrai plus par jalousie que par discernement.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu », dit Kyouya d'un ton léger.

Sept mois, douze jours, trois heures, 34, non 35 minutes et une dizaine de secondes.

Depuis que Tamaki lui avait révélé d'un ton digne et formel et distant et totalement contraire à tout ce qu'était Tamaki que Haruhi avait demandé le divorce.

« J'ai été occupé », s'excuse Tamaki.

Son ton est hésitant, presque intimidé, et Kyouya se force à desserrer sa prise sur son verre de peur qu'il ne se brise entre ses mains, tout comme Haruhi avait brisé Tamaki.

« Je comprends », dit-il.

Sa voix est peut-être un peu trop sèche et Tamaki a geste de recul, comme s’il l’avait frappé.

Mais Kyouya _est_ fâché contre lui après tout, furieux, même si c’est idiot, même si Tamaki avait seulement été égal à lui-même lorsqu’il avait demandé Haruhi en mariage.

Il est furieux contre Haruhi qui aurait dû avoir plus de bon sens que ça, qui aurait dû pouvoir résister à la cour maladroite de Tamaki, qui aurait dû savoir que ça ne marcherait pas entre eux. Tamaki est fatigant, épuisant, doit être tout le temps surveillé comme un enfant.

C'était évident que Haruhi se lasserait. Evident.

Mais surtout Kyouya est furieux contre lui-même parce qu'il n'a rien fait pour l'empêcher, l’a même, en un sens, encouragé. Il s’était tellement persuadé que ce n’était qu’une amourette de passage, que dans le cours naturel des choses, Haruhi et Tamaki finiraient simplement amis et Tamaki, après avoir boudé quelques jours, rebondirait et passerait à autre chose.

C’est ainsi que cela aurait dû se passer.

« Je dois y aller », lui dit Tamaki d'une voix distante et avec une ombre de sourire tout à fait navrant.

Kyouya le regarde, ces cheveux blonds coupés trop courts, trop bien coiffés, ces yeux sans éclat, cette posture de repli. Il pense au Tamaki d'avant avec son bonheur enfantin, ses boucles joyeuses, cette lumière qui émanait de lui. Il pense aux raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait rien empêché.

A ces envies de mettre les mains dans les mèches blondes, de poser les lèvres sur le cou blanc, de voir comment cet enthousiasme, cette énergie, cette lumière, se traduiraient dans ses bras.

A la raison qui lui avait dit qu'un Ootori se marie, a des enfants, et ne rêve pas d'enfermer son meilleur ami dans la chambre d'une maison au fin fond de la campagne.

Le résultat, c'est que Kyouya ne s'est jamais résolu à se marier, malgré l'arrangement pratique qu'aurait été d’épouser Renge, et que Tamaki n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

« Tamaki. »

Kyouya lui prend le bras pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner et Tamaki le regarde, surpris, vulnérable.

« Que dirais-tu d'un séjour à la campagne ? »

Kyouya a fait une erreur, un mauvais calcul. Mais peut-être est-il encore temps de tout remettre à jour et de recommencer à zéro.

 

(fin)


End file.
